Big mistake
by Nick Smith
Summary: Seth ( the main character) and his party are captured by the evil Illithids. But the mindflayers bite off more than they can chew when they try to release the essence of bhaal from Seth. Hence the title.
1. Capture

Big Mistake  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This story takes place in the Underdark portion of BG2. The characters are not mine except for Seth, and are copyrighted, blah,blah. I know its long for a chapter, but I wanted all my ideas down before i forgot. Please review and give suggestions ( if it sucks, say so!!!). Enjoy....  
  
  
  
Seth was having dreams again. They started nice enought, visions of his companions and friends, the lovely half-elf druid, Jaheira, the wise paladin, Keldorn, the half insane and amusing ranger Minsc and his miniature giant space hamster Boo, and his half-sister, the mage thief Imoen. Memories of his childhood, of his home and father. Blissful, ignorant dreams. Then they turn to nightmares. Torn bodies, bloody fields, screams of agony clouded his vision and always there was lightning illuminating these grisly scenes, brief horrible glimpses of horror. And he would look down at his hands and always they were bloody claws. And he would wake...  
  
" Wake him", a woman cried, Jaheira. Seth noted pain and fear in her voice. She had lost her husband a mere month ago and... Someone slapped him in the face. It stung and was quickly followed by a second one. "Ow", he yelled as a third one struck, " stop that".   
" Boo says too many hits to the head are bad for you, thought Minsc does not know why," a loud accented voice said for somewhere nearby.  
" Thank you, Minsc, but I am fine", Seth said, getting up. Blood rushed to his head and he toppled over.  
" You must have taken more of those blasts than the rest of us", Keldorn said, as he helped Seth back up.  
" Where the blazes are we", Seth growled, suddenly snapping out of his dizziness. He was in a cell with Imoen and Keldorn, with Jaheira and Minsc in anothere cell across the hall.   
" The Jellyheads` domain", Minsc roared, " trapped once again in the foul clutches of evil."  
" Calm yourself my friend, there are some listening nearby", Jaheira cautioned, soothing Minsc already unbalanced mind.  
" Illithids", Imoen said quietly beside him, with not a trace of her once happy carefree voice, " they kill, Seth, I can feel death in this place."  
Memories flooded back to him, of the rescue of Imoen in the asylium Spellhold, of the Gyanthi attack on their ship, of the Sahuagin who captured them and of their escape into the Underdark. And of Irenicus. And of the attack in the caves.  
" Have the Illithids given any hints of what they want with us," Seth said with gritted teeth, holding his head.  
" No, but I think their intentions are clear", Jaheira said cooly. She motioned to the cell next to her, where the remains of a dark elf lay. His face was locked in an expression of pure agony and dark gray clumps were splattered on his chest and face.  
" They ate his brains", Keldorn said, disgusted.  
The familiar music played in his mind, of murder and carnage. He felt dizzy again and sat down beside Imoen. She watched him for a while, then whispered, "you hear it too, don`t you, the song of murder, of Bhaal, our father."  
Seth nodded.  
" It is stronger in you, my brother", she whispered hastily.  
He turned to her, intrigued.  
She fained sleep.  
  
Jaheira paced her cell, restless. Minsc sat on his cot, playing with his hamster.  
" How can you play in a time like this," she snapped at him, " we are trapped by a hoard of alien monsters and you act like a child"  
Minsc glowered at her, " Minsc does not worry over things, makes his head hurt." He scratched his hamster under its chin " Boo does the thinking for both of us, don`t you." His hamster gave an eager squeak.  
" No need to vent your anger on him, Jaheira, we can think of something", Keldorn said calmly, " why would the Illithid leave our armour and weapons. Do they have such a low opinion of humans that they would leave us armed. Unless they have other plans for us." He turned to Seth, " any ideas would be helpful."  
Seth gave him an irritated stare. " Oh yes, Im brimming with ideas, because I`ve been captured by subteranean mind eating creatures at least a dozen times..."  
" Perhaps your magic," Jaheira put in hopefully.  
Seth gave out a sarcastic laught," my magic is as useless as your tree kissing powers against them."  
Jaheira recoiled slightly at this nasty comment.   
Seth reminded himself of his feeling for this woman, " I am sorry Jaheira, I did not mean what I said. I`m very tired and quick to anger."  
" Think nothing of it," she said gruffly and lay on her cot.  
  
Seth swore softly. He was not used to having people so close to him and always seemed to repel them. Growing up with the innate gift of magic, which flowed throught him and out of him easily, he was viewed with distrust by the commoners who lived in Candlekeep and with jealousy by the mages he studied with, who had to work long and hard to to gain the level of expertise in magic that Seth so easily controlled. He was sunned for most of his life, taking care of himself, raising himself. He lived in a small room in the library and found solace in the magical tomes he was surrounded by. He began to study exstensively, almost continually. He became obsessed with reaching his full magical potential, no matter the cost. He became greedy in his quest, only thinking of himself and his own gain. He kept everyone away with his sharp tongue and cynical attitude. Until Gorion came and adopted him. And he met Imoen. Then destiny came in the form of his other half sibling, Sarevok.  
  
Seth was awakened from his memories by a sharp cry down the hall. It wailed on and on until it was abrultly cut off. Imoen gave a soft moan behind him, of fear or pleasure he could not tell. The sorceror stood up and walked to the bars. Down the hall came the ugliest pair of creatures he had ever seen. Skinny bodies drapped in shimmering robes with two frail looking arms with three appendages sticking out that Seth assumed was their fingers. But the worst was their heads. A bloated rubbery octopus head, with tentacle hanging around what was probably its mouth. Two pairs of milky expressionless eyes stared out at him.   
" Torm help us all", Keldorn whispered.  
  
The Illithids came close to Imoen, their tentacles brushing her face. Seth wanted to help her, but he found that he could not move. By the way Keldorn growled, Seth knew he too was immobalized.   
" Get your slimy tentacles of her, rubber faces", Minsc shouted, " ooooh I swear I will administer some spankings of truth and justice to the both of you." His shouts were ignored by the two Mind flayers, who studied Imoen awhile longer, then turned their attention to Seth. Imoen crumpled to the ground, shaking. He watched helplessly as the pair glided towards him, arms outstretched. He felt it then, an intrusion in his mind, an unseen and unfelt force penetrating deep inside. He pushed it back, the effort excruciating. A part of him told him to give up, let these creatures take over. It was tempting , but Seth was outraged that these creatures had invaded his mind, his personal sanctuary. He pushed with all his will and finally felt the presence slip. One Illithid shivered, a look of confusion on its ugly face. It turned to its companion, who nodded. Togethere they pushed throught, the sheer force completely overwhelming him. He felt darkness overwhelming his senses and he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
The two Illithids retreated from the creatures mind. They could not believe their luck. They had bought a demi-god, a offspring of a deity, with much dormant powers. He would be far more useful than a gladiator in the fighting pits; This spawn will lead them to power and riches. All they had to do is break throught the mental barrier that held this power inside and they would command a most formidable creature. The pair nodded in pleasure and moved on.  
Later...  
  
  



	2. The pit

Chapter 2  
  
Wew chapter 2 took helluva long ( its like a whole story), but I pulled throught. As you may have noticed, I bumped the rating up to R, Because of the gory stuff at the end. There are spelling mistakes, but I wanted to get this chapter out to my readers, all 2 of you :( I promised myself I would never write a drow fanfic, but I put one in this story. ( You`ll see he does`nt get the star treatment in this one...) Chapt.3 is coming, as soon as I get some sleep. Plz R&R.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
The gladiator arena was a oval ring, the walls lined with bone spikes and the floor a hard and unforgiving marble. It stank of a mix of numerous monster`s sweat and other excrements, of blood and innards and of course of the half dozen semi- decomposed bodies laying in their death position. The Illithid occasionly removed the bodies, but not often. Two Illithid stood close to the ring, interested in the fight before them. One kua-toa was down for good, the fish-man pinned to a spike. Two more circled around the fighter, who was busy pummeling a fourth. The two moved in, tridents ready, thinking the man busy and unaware of their attack. The braver, and dumber, of the two jumped forward, trident leading. With a great roar, Minsc swung the unconscious Kua-toa by its fish tail , easily two hundred pounds, into the attacking creature, smacking it across the jaw and sending the trident spinning away. Using the momentum of the swing, he brought the fishy club down onto the falling Kua-toa, sending both bodies smashing down onto the hard ground. A silent applause came from the balcony, as two dozen Mind-flayers watched in approval. Such fighting technique was never seen before, buts its bloody outcome was certainly satisftying to the merciless Illithids. The two partners nodded in pleasure at the success their slaves were having in the ring. And the best was still to come...  
  
The single standing Kua-toa had back as far away as the beserking ranger as it could. It no longer had any will to fight, but the mental messages its master sent it, of excruciating agony should it be defeated, made him act. The Kua-toa thought itself quite clever as it pulled out its crossbow fitted with its stun- bolts. " You dare attack me by a far, fishman", Minsc roared as he charged, pulling out his longsword," come and meet my metal justice, funny face." The Kua-toa fired its crossbow into the charging Rasheman, hitting him squarely in the chest. The slave hissed in pleasure as the maniacs attack slowed, the paralyzation poison taking effect. The smirk was wiped off his ugly face at the realization that the ranger still came on, altought slower. It fumbled for its trident, but Minsc grabbed it by its neck and slowly raised him over his head. " I am... Minsc!!!," the man roared facing the crowd, " and when I am free... the only thing your tentacles will rap around is my fist as I drive it down your ugly throat." He heaved the flailing creature into the crowd. The unfortunate creature never got close, as a dozen telepathic attacks hit, effectivly tearing the brain, the skull and the spine, ribs attached, out of the flying creature, turning this creature into a bloody sack of organs that landed with a splash into the crowd. Minsc`s final battle cry was lost on the Illithids, who did not understand. Instead they congratulated the pair of Mind flayers who owned Minsc for including them in this fight, and they were happy to pay the pair in gems and potions for such fine entertainment. Minsc could say nothing more, he was stuck standing, arms extended, face in a continuous scowl, the poison taking full effect.  
  
Seth was in a dark little room. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. Flashbacks of his childhood came back to him, in his room alone in the dark, thinking a monster lurking nearby. Ironic, he thought, I am the monster. Without warning, the door slid open.  
  
The drow mage has been a prisoner of the illithid for many decades. He had a relatively good life, his own quarters and slaves, attained by never losing a battle, pleasing his master. For this battle, which he thought would be as uneventful as any other, he chose five Duergar to be his front line fighters. These gray dwarves were robust and strong, if not bright. The challenger`s door slid open and a rivvil was pushed out. The mage chuckled, this was too simple. He found the human`s pale skin, black hair and white eyes with blue pupils most revolting. And he did not appear to possess great strength. He would crush this rivvil mageling in a quick and bloody way. This life did have its bright side.  
  
Seth saw the five Duergars stood in battle formation, two crossbowman in the back protected by three swordmen. " Good dwarves", Seth said, arms held wide," perhaps we could come to a peaceful solution." He knew by the way the crowd of Illithid were watching them that this outcome would be anything but quiet. A part of his mind tingled in anticipation. Seth was troubled by this; always a small part of his mind had enjoyed killing, but the urge has become more strong ever since Irenicus in Spellhold and the Illithids. He did not like this.  
  
Seth felt power surge forward. Throught him and out him it came, and he formed it into a spell. A brown fog drifted down on the duergar and the drow. Hands immediatly went to noses, fearing the gas was toxic and fatal. Chuckles of relief errupted from the gray dwarves when they determined that the fog only had a slight malodrious smell. The two crossbowman readied their bolts and aimed. The drow had keener senses, however, and this sent was familiar to him, like the smell of a lantern. It hit him then, and he cried out a warning. Seth hurled a small burning pebble into the mist. A massive explosion ensued, great fireballs shot in all directions and the shockwave sent everyone in the arena falling to the ground. The two duergar aiming their crossbows died instantaniously, their bodies pulverized. Their deaths played a short loud song in Seth`s mind. One of the attackers who was unfortunate enought to be caught in the explosion rolled around on the floor, burning slowly. His pain played delightfully slow.  
Seth wanted more, wanted the sweet song to continue. The other two duergar were still intackted.  
  
The first one charged blindly ahead, sword ready. It knew that taking a mage on in melee gave him an advantage. But he had to reach him first. The duergar ducked under a barrage of flaming arrows, one clipping him painfully on the shoulder. Yet more came in a seemingly endless supply, and they rained down all around him. Finally, he reached Seth. He swung his sword upwards, hopping to gut the sorceror. To his dismay, when he struck, the image blurred and disappeared, leaving him starring into empty space. A impossibly strong hand caught him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Seth easily tossed him into the air, hurling him a dozen feet into the air. A barrage of magic missiles followed the spinnind dwarf, followed by a second. And a third. And a fourth. By the time the body hit the ground, it was nothing more than a smoking mass of burnt flesh.  
  
The crowd hissed in pleasure at this grisly battle. One of the two owners nodded his head in approval, but the other one was more cautious and wiser. It knew how easily this awesome power could be turned on him and that it will have to find a way to harness it. It had a trump card. He watched in amusement at his other slaves horrified expression as they watched this battle.  
  
The song was playing like a storm in his mind. The smell of death was all around him and he wanted more. Any semblance of control was gone; he was bhaalspawn. He hardly felt the changes that began in him...  
  
The last remaining duergar had thought himself wise by sending his comrade in to fight the mage. Meanwhile, he lay on the ground and using his sword, cut his hand. He then smeared blood all over his face and lay very still. A cowards way, but the duergar had survival on his mind, not honour. He heard the magical attack and each hit on his comrade. His hair even stood on end because the amount of energy in the arena. Then, abruptly the attack stopped. He waited for what felt like an eternaty, until he felt a hand yank him by the hair. He starred into the face of the human, yet the change was undeniable.  
The rivvin`s eyes glowed yellow and when he smiled, sharp fangs replaced his teeth. This was no human, this was a monster. He felt the hand holding his hair crackle and change, he felt three sharp claws dig into his scalp. The gray dwarf knew he would die.  
  
Seth knew no reason. The song was playing in full, a discordant and horrible, but so intising. He wanted more, needed more. He tasted the creatures fear as it squirmed in his grasp, but he knew it was nothing like death by his hands. Seth held no pity for this small creature, it was naught but a mortal, and he was a demi-god, he was beyond emotion. He bit into the duergars dirty neck.  
  
Their comrades were extremly impressed, the pair knew. The younger one thought of all the profit they would make, the older not so happy. What power! He felt it all around, and knew that not he, or any one else could stop this creature if ever this transformation was complete.  
  
" This cannot be", Keldorn screamed, " I always thought he could control his curse."   
Jaheira turned from the bloody spectacle, her eyes rimmed with tears. " He cannot control himself here, there is only killing. I always thought he was stronger than this."   
Imoen stood up, her eyes angry, " do not pass judgement on him because you don`t understand. Death was bred in his bones, into his self." She looked at her changing brother with envy, " he is whole now."  
  
Seth forced the struggling duergar down to the ground and pinned his shoulders with his claws. Without hesitation, he sank his fang mouth into the evil dwarves neck and ripped away tendons and veins. Blood spurt into Seth`s face, into his mouth and he let out a hiss of pleasure. Once more he sank his fang into the duergars neck, this time crushing the unfortunate creatures windpipe. He held on as the duergarstruggled wildly, screaming. Seth`s robes fell away as spikes grew out of his spine, his body began to rip and reform, more spikes growing from his chest, legs and arms. His skin peeled away, revealing a redish purple hide. Anothere set of forearms jutted from his elbows, there ends ending in wicked syckle blades. His face elongated, his jaws stretching and his fangs extending forward. By the time the gray dwarf was dead, Seth was no more a man.  
  
The drow mage had been thrown back by the blast that had killed the two duergar. All he remembered was pain in his shoulder, lots of pain. One of the wall spikes had impaled bloodily into his right shoulder, leaving him hanging six feet off the ground. He must have slipped into unconsciousness, for when he woke, he was facing one ugly monster. The creature hissed as it noticed the dark elfs grotesque wound, pressing one claw on the shoulder. Without warning, the creature pulled down on the dark elfs body, the spike slicing upwards and seperating the body from its arm. The dark elf had no time to scream as the bhaalspawn wrapped his upper arms around him in a bearhug. His two sickle claws worked quickly and with precision, cutting apart his abdomen and chest and emptying out all organs held within to the floor.  
  
The demi-god gave out a shrill and grating roar, as if a thousand men screamed out at once. It paced the arena, eyeing the Illithids who sat above him. The owners knew that this had gone on long enought, that they were pushing this creature far enought. The mind-flayer motioned to the slave-master, who opened one of the many gates leading to the arena. These were his trump cards; he knew that humans were filled with such weak emotions such as love and loyalty, and the Illithid hoped that exposing his companions would revert the change. Three humans and a half-elf were pushed out, the door closed quickly behind them. The creature regarded them with a mix of hatred and shame. It slowly walked forward, emitting a strange mewling sound.  
" Stand behind me, lady Imoen", said Keldorn, ever the brave paladin. He pulled out the mighty Carsomyr, the two handed sword glowing brightly. " Come, beast, and meet my blade so that I may release Seth from his damning prison."   
" Do not," Jaheira said, her own magical scimitar in hand, " the first time he changed into this demon, time restored him to his normal self."  
" But the change had not been voluntary," Keldorn countered, " Irenicus had forced it out of him."  
" Ready, comrades," Minsc growled, " the beast approaches." Boo shivered in his pouch.  
  
The bhaalspawn stopped in front of these mortals. He had vague memories of them, had strange feelings he found most displeasing. The girl in the back was some sort of kinship with him, he could sense. He would not harm her, but nurture her back to full strength, so that they can hunt togethere. The three insects, who he knew chained them both to their mortal forms would pay dearly. His father would have it no other way. One in particular, the female human with the pointed ears, gave him strong disgusting feelings, of what he remembered as love and caring. He would kill this source of life, and nothing more would hold him back.  
  
" Jaheira, watch out!", Keldorn yelled out as the creature charged toward her. Her eyes widened in shock; how the creature was fast. She barely had time to cast a protective layer of stone skin before the creature was upon her. The two scythes she was able to block with her shield, thought the attacks numbed her arm and almost split her magical shield in two. She managed to move her head out of the way as the massive jaws struck, but one of the claws got past her blocking scimitar and gave her such a blow as to send her flying back. She quickly jumped to her feet, the stone skin absorbing the hit.  
Minsc came in by behind, jumping on the creatures back, grabbing one of the spikes on the creature for balance. He sliced with his axes, both the magical heat of Stonefire and the frost and acid of Frostreaver scoring painful hits on the creature. The creature screeched with such hatred that Keldorn almost lost grip on his sword. " Torm, grant me courage," he yelled as he placed himself in front of Jaheira, who had lost her shield. The beast wanted to crush this mortal, but he could not ignore the stinging hits. One claw reached out behind him and plucked the irritating bug from his back. Seeing his friend in peril, Keldorn ran forward and sliced at the occupied beasts flank, scoring a deep gash. Jeheira saw her opportunity and raced in by the other side, her scimitar, Belm, moving unnaturally quick. As much as they tried, they could not hope to defeat this monster. One of the bhaalspawns claws were keeping Keldorn on the defensive, the two swiping scycles keeping Jaheira`s shorter blade at bay. And no matter how ferociously Minsc kept the monsters jaws away, his guard would eventually slip.  
  
It was Imoen who saved the day. While her comrades went off to fight, she had summoned two massive elementals, one of earth and one of air. It was hard for her to focus, she felt her brothers call to join him in the killing. The thought both sickened her and aroused her. She almost lost the mental contest with the Earth, but managed to focus when she saw Minsc in peril. Her friends needed her, she would fight the call. For now.  
  
The Earth plowed from behind, wrapping its massive arms around the demi-gods waist. The creature fought ferociously for release, actually toar a massive chunk of rock fom the elementals abdomen, thought the creature felt no pain. The Air elemental drifted in, wrapping its misty body around the flailing bhaalspawn. Any attack made on this elemental was fruitless, as physical strikes only met air. However, the air elementals attacks were much more effective, its body turning cold and covering the avatar with a sheet of ice. This layer grew, and the creatures could not shed this layer, as the Earth elemental held it strongly immobile, its arms frozen to the Bhaalspawns body. Soon the creatures struggle slowed, the ice growing thicker. Webbing drifted out of nowhere, anothere of Imoens spells, and covered the already creatures. To make sure, she conjured a second layer of webbing and it hardened making it almost as strong as rock. Soon motion ceased in this tangled mess. Minutes passed like hours, the companions waiting if Seth would somehow break free, each clutching his weapon. But when the Elementals went back to their plane and the webbing dissipated, all that was left of this creature was a sleeping human. The Illithids hissed in disapointment, such a struggle ended without blood shed. But they were glad to hear that the creature would return to the ring after a short rest, and the blood spilling would start again.  
  
When Jaheira came close, the first thing she noticed was that Seth`s hands, which had not reverted back to normal, but remained the three fingered claw. His mouth slightly opened showed small sharp fangs instead of teeth.   
" Bhaal is in him,no more imprisoned deep within", Imoen said, " their is a constant struggle within him now, for control of his body." She picked up one of the claws, " he isnt winning easily."  
" He cannot change back", Jaheira said, tears spilling down her cheek, " he will always be half monster?"  
Imoen shrugged, " maybe one day..."  
Keldorn checked a pulse; it was quick and irregular. He opened one eye to see if he was conscious.  
Gone was the striking blue eyes. They now glowed a sick yellow...  
  
Just like Sarevok`s eyes had  
  
  
  
  



	3. Recovery

Chapter 3  
  
Ah yes, finally finished. Maybe this chapter`s not as good as the others, but working in telemarketing sucks all your imagination out. Maybe Ill do 4...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
" So it has finally happened", the deep voice said, " no matter how good they are in their hearts, it always catches up to them. Such is the way of my children, my brood. No matter how much they fight me, my will, MY essence, they cannot escape what they are. You cannot escape, my offspring, you are me and I, you."  
  
Darkness  
  
Seth tried to force his eyes open, but a blinding light assaulted him. He felt himself floating in nothingness, he was neither hot or cold, light or dark. He was completly balanced, neutral. " You have drifted a long way from me, Sethanial, yet now I draw you back", said a beautiful voice in his head, " I saw the power build in you, ready to be sculpted. I thought that turning you to my magic would divert you from this path, but I underestimated your father." An unseen hand caressed his cheek, " their is pain in you, murder in you if you look for it. But do you the have will to look away and say no more, enought."  
  
" Mystra," he screamed,"do not abandon me."  
Yet he was alone, lying on a cold stone floor. He opened his eyes once more, and no light assaulted him. In fact there was nothing bright that he could see. Everything was a shade of grey, the stone walls surrounding him, the cot, the bucket. Even his robes, once red and blue, were now a dull grey.  
" By the gods, what has happened", he muttered. He tried to stand, to cry out, but a wave of dizziness hit him and his knees gave out. His hands went out in front of him, stopping him from smashing his face, but then he saw the claws before him. " What have I become", he screamed rushing to the waste bucket. His reflection in the murky water was a horrible mockery of his face, his teeth replaced with two row of fangs, his eyes a pupiless blank. And always everything was gray.  
" Mystra, how dare you do this; to reveal yourself as my benefactor and then leave me as this...monster." He crumpled against the wall and wept. And slept, the dream coming back once more.  
  
Their was a scale, and he knew it was him. Two weights, one black and one white, were on the two scales. Bhall, Mystra. To let the scale dip into darkness was to lose himself, to give in to his Fathers will and become a murderous beast. To let the scale dip into the light was to lose himself, to deny who he was, to become a blank slate. For most of his life, he had let light hold strong against dark. But then dark grows in power and waits for a sign of weakness to lash out. This was not the way. He had to retain balance. His soul depended on it.  
  
And on that third day, he woke. He had yet completly recovered, but he managed to crawl to the bars of his cells. He found, to his dismay , that he had not changed, that he was still this creature. He crawled over to his food bowl, eating the grayish meat ( he did not want to think about what kind of meat it was ).   
"So you decided to wake up", a voice said down the hall, " we feared you were to be in eternal sleep."  
" I wish I was, paladin", he muttered.  
Minsc, whose cell was next to his, tried to see Seth. " You gave Boo a scare when you became that beasty, Seth. Boos too proud to admit it, but the wet spots in my pouch prove me right."  
Someone pushed him out of the way, " hush up, will you. Give him a moment of peace. Are you all right, Seth ?", Jaheira asked, " you had a moment of weakness is all, perfectly understandable given the circumstances..."  
" It was a moment of weakness", Seth yelled, " I did not slip my guard."  
He stood and paced his cell, his anger dispelling any dizziness he had left, " Do you not understand. I cannot deny who I am anymore, I will not hide from my father anymore."  
" Surely you will not embrace the evil that is within you, Seth. You must fight it, not give in, " Keldorn said.  
" This is not a disease I am fighting, this is part of who I am, to deny it is to deny myself. I know that your code of honour is against this way of thinking, Keldorn, but this is the only way to save myself."  
" Or destroy you", Jaheira said, anger in her voice, " do you think this is only about you, mage. We were the ones fighting for our lives against the monster you became, it was we who had to subdue you. This thing within you does not only alter you, Seth, but also the ones who care for you, who... love you."  
" You are right," Seth said after a long pause, " many people have suffered because of who I am, and I have hurt all of you. Imoen, my sister, because of me, Irenicus has stolen your soul, Keldorn, because I have seperated you from your family far too long. Minsc, because of me your witch, Dynaheir is gone, and Jaheira...Khalid." He felt tears form in his eyes.   
"I...I have been shelfish," he said, clearing his throat," I am not alone in this struggle. I am not the only one who has payed a price." Even as he said this he looked at his misformed claws and he knew it was the price he paid for trying to conquer this on his own, for keeping his pain inside.   
  
He did not know how long he was on his knees looking down at his altered hands ; his companions had gone of to bed, and all around him the prisoners of the Illithids settled down to rest, all but one. A lithe hand reached from the cell beside him and held his claw, caressing it. Seth tried to pull away, not wanting anyone to see how monstrous he was, but the Jaheiras hand held strong. " Gorion once told me that no man is a mountain", Jaheira whispered, " will you spend the rest of your life feeling sorry for yourself, because of your appearance."  
" Perhaps you are right, it is not like me to wallow in self-pity."  
" You are still the youthful boy I met in the friendly arm inn, no matter how much you have changed."  
" What of you, Jaheira," Seth said," you have suffered as much, if not more, than me. Are you still the strong proud woman I met back then."  
" I try to be, I have to be. I believe, as all Druids do, that life is a cycle of birth and death, of rejuvination. I did not allow myself to die with Khalid, I went on, to be reborn. To maintain balance, I had to leave Khalid behind. I know that this sounds harsh..."  
" Perhaps to a younger Seth would think so, but with experience comes wisdom, and I see now you are right. I seek to find inner balance within myself, to find a medium between the darkness which is Bhaal and the light, which I believe is myself, Sethanial, born of Maya Shajis, a man born of woman."  
" You see the scale...", Jaheira whispered, and she felt his hand tighten on hers.  
" I know that when this is over, when we escape and I find Irenicus, when all threats my heritage poses to the ones close to me is delt with, that I will cease this life of battles and conflict, because I will never find balance, and happiness, if all I see is death and suffering. I want to settle down somewhere quiet, live a life of reflection and thought." He took her hand in both his claws, " And I want you to be there with me, because I now realize that I cannot live without you, that the feelings I have for you cannot be repressed, even if that means that I put you in danger. I want to take you somewhere where all is right, everything is how it should be, and I want to spend my life there, however long it may be."  
There was quiet then, and Seth feared that he had scared her off with his outburst of emotion. But he did not feel her hand slip away from his grasp.  
" There is a grove I tended as an apprentice druid", she said, excitment in her voice, " far away from Orcs and demons. I had never seen more peace and balance, nothing was out of the ordinary. I would spend hours sitting naked under a waterfall in quiet meditation, I would watch as the cougar stalked an elk. I never felt so complete, Seth, so fufilled. It was the happiest days of my life, and I longed to go back, even when my duties pulled me far away. I want to show you this grove, the giant willow tree, the seaside cliffs, the raging river, I want to take you by my side and nurse you until you are whole again."  
" And I want to erase all the pain you received because of me, all the sorrow I caused. How I wish to be beside you right now, to feel warmth, to stare into your almond eyes, thought they would be nothing more than a dull grey."  
He pulled his claws away and retreated into his cell, " Someones coming",  
he whispered. Heavy footfall echoed down the hall and prisoners retreated into their cells. It was one of the Illithids slave owners, flanked by two ogres. They stopped in front of his cell, and with an unspoken command, one ogre opened the cell door. Seth growled and flexed his claws, ready to tear the things throat out. But suddenly he felt a soothing hand touch his cheek, thought he was alone. " Mystra", he whispered. The ogre charged at him, ready to knock the weakling unconscious. Seth was the quicker and he rolled aside and opened a portal behind him. Seth knew that the Illithid cell was surrounded by magical glyphs that stopped him from teleporting out of the cell. But this portal was not ment for him. Seth rolled behind the ogre and tripped him with his staff. The ogre fell forward into the portal, which closed after it. The Illithid floated calmly into the cell and began to blast Seth with psionic blasts. Seth was knocked back by the blast, but still had enought force to finish his spell. A portal opened over the Illithid and the ogre came falling out. The Illithid had just enought time to react before all four hundred pounds of stinking Ogre fell on it. Blood sprayed everywhere as the ogre fell on, then throught the Mind-Flayer. The Illithid was unhurt, if a bit bloody, standing in a neat circle cut into the Ogres chest, just big enought for the Illithids scrawny frame. Seth was running out of the cell, but the second ogre drove a fist into Seth chest. It was but an ounce of the creatures strength, but it was enought to drive Seth into the wall. A water pail came whistling from anothere cell, catching the ogre in its grinning face. The thing was further disoriented when a swarm of small insects began to bite at him. " Run, Seth", Jaheira screamed.   
" Not without all of you", he said as he got back up. He threw himself at the reeling Ogre, his claws crackling with electric energy. He grabbed the ogre and discharged the spell, which sent the beast toppling back. Anothere blast hit him from behind, and he spun to face his attacker. A soft wimper drew his attention. Jaheira was frozen, floating a few feet off the ground, her scimitar pressed against her throat. " No", he said, holding his hands out, facing the Illithid. He kneeled down, his staff before him. A blow hit him in the back of the head. And then their was darkness.  
  
Love holds no place in the underdark. Those who care for any others than himself usually end up dead as well. 


	4. The cutting table

Chapter 4  
  
Quick warning, if you got a weak stomach, stop now.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
The Illithids don`t identify themselves with names. They each have different brain wave patterns that makes them as unique as a snowflake. The two Illithids who claim ownership over the bhaalchild have no names, but for conveniance they are labelled from how they see the demi-god; Catalyst and Inhibitor. Catalyst wants to speed up the transformation, to harness its power for its own gain.  
Inhibitor, more wise and patient, wishes to hold back the transformation, to properly study and analyze the potential. The two often had arguments about the human. Illithids did not know of friendship, the only partnership is for mutual benefit.   
  
That is why on the night after the arena fight, Inhibitor sat in his quarters, thinking of ways to assasinate his partner, after all one did not benefit anything if he was dead. Catalyst was too eager to gain more, regardless of the consequence. Althought the gains have come in abundance, the Illithid mused, sipping a glass of Liquid elf brain, the rare surface kind that were near impossible to aquire. He even heard that the central brain, their all sensing leader, has shown interest in his property.   
  
A soft tapping from his door broke his thoughts. A large Orc came in, on its knees and hands, head bowed low. Inhibitor, while known for his wisdom, was also known for his extreme cruelty. " What is it?" a watery voice spoke in the orcs mind, althought he needed no answer. Quickly scanning throught the orcs small mind, he pinpointed the slaves delema. " Fool," inhibitor hissed, throwing his glass at the wall. The Orc cowered in a corner, whimpering, thought the Illithid was floating to the door, ignoring him. He would have to kill his upstart partner, Inhibitor thought as he walked down the corridor, who acted so rashly as to take the prisoner for himself. Inhibitor would have to punish his partner very slowly for this. Perhaps with a hot poker.  
  
Seths eyes fluttered open. He did not know if he was still dreaming, he felt so light headed. The room was a blur around him, but he thought he could see a coat hanger, a sharp iron coat hanger. The thought left his head, to be replaced with fear, then happiness, then a dull pain.   
" Gorion, I believe I have overindulged in drink again," Seth said with a childish laught. But Gorion was dead, Seth managed to think, or sleeping, he couldnt remember. A sharp stinging pain made his head hurt, a great big headache. "Ow", he mumbled, " cut that out Boo." He tried to lift his head, but it was fastened down by something.   
" Perhaps Im participating in one of Safanas love games," he said, feeling that his appendages were tied down to a table. Once more he tried to remember, a brief image of the woman dead in some bandit camp. The problem is, he thought, is that I cant feel anything. He could turn his head left and right, and caught sight of his hand, fastened down on the table, twitching uncontrolably. " Never mind ale, perhaps I went on one of my old opium trips again", he mumbled. His eyes tried to focus in on a distant table, an object resting on it.   
" A wig", he said, " a little bloody, but it has nice black hair on it, kinda familiar." Then he saw the streak of white. " Its mine", Seth said. But thats impossible, he thought, `cause my hairs suppose to be on my head. Then he remembered how bloody the hair was. His eyes widened, fear overcoming any grogginess he had. " By the gods", he screamed, trying to get up. He felt someone press into his mind. " You are awake surfacer," the watery voice said, " I believed for a moment that I had destroyed your mind." An Illithid came into view, its ugly face inches from his. " What have you done to me", Seth screamed, " why can`t I feel my body."   
" I have opened your brain," the voice said calmly, " I will meld with it, go deep into it. A pleasant experience. Well, for me. I assume it will be excruciating for you."  
" You cannot, please," Seth wimpered.  
" Come now, you act like one of your young offsprings, " the nonchalant voice said, "One more adjustment and we`ll begin." The Illithid brings down the metal coat hanger, which on closer expection is more like a metal hook.   
" I`ll insert this it into the back of your crannium, to gain access to your nerve center."  
" No don`t...", Seth started to say, but all was lost in a wave of blinding pain, as if a thousand knives pierced his spine at once. All he could do was scream. And scream. For what felt like hours, he yelled and cried, trying to crawl away. But he could not move, his muscles no longer responded. He still felt pain, a lot of pain. He stopped screaming, and lay there, completly helpless, sobbing like a child.  
" Are you done your whinning," the voice said, " I do not have much time."  
" Oh gods, the pain is unbearable," Seth cried out.  
" I hope so. There will be much more. I find the mind more easy to break into if it is flooded with pain and terror. And so I introduce my...facilitator, and your torturer. I believe he speaks your tongue, which will get rid of some communication problems."  
A yuan-ti slithered into view, its snake face grinning wickedly. " You do not seem to take pain well," it said," too bad, I enjoy breaking humans will. This will hurt, mage, perhaps more than anything in the world." He pulled out a long sharp needle, the tip coated with a brown powder. The yuan-ti passed it over a candle, making it turn red hot. " I know of ten points in the human body were the nerves are the most sensitive. This powder will coat itself into these nerves and send pain signals to your brain. The powder wears off for an hour, so be thankful its not permanent, althought I assume it will hurt considerably."  
The yuan-ti burned nine more needles, placing them in front of Seth.   
" Please, you can kill this Mind-flayer," Seth whispered, " then we will both be free."  
" You think me a slave, foolish human. Nay I do this as a passtime, an artform I like to think of it. You are my canvas, we will make a painting of pain, you and I"  
" Just let me go," Seth pleaded, feeling the Illithids tentacles probbing inside his brain. Sweat formed on his forhead as he watched the yuan-ti flash a serrated scalpel, and his eyes widened as it lowered it near his chest.  
" Mystra, help me," Seth sobbed.  
" And we begin", the voice said, and the Yuan-ti nodded.  
And once more came the pain, seering fire that seem to eat inside his body, never relenting. And once again Seth could only scream.  
  
Imoen jerked violently. Keldorn stood by her, catching her before she fell.   
" What is it ?", Jaheira asked from across the hall.  
" You do not feel it, like a dam about to burst," Imoen said weakly.  
" Feel what", asked Keldorn.  
" Power", Imoen said simply, " bad power."  
  
Catalyst went throught the Bhaalspawn`s mind like a knife in butter. The pitiful human could not fight back on his own, so completly overwhelmed with pain that all the Illithid felt was terror. Catalyst sifted throught memories, deep sentimental feelings of joy and loss, remeberance and denial. None of these interested him, he would have to go deeper, to find this humans very essence. It found it easily, thought the changes from his last excursions into this mind disturbed him. Instead of the growing black cloud that was the mans being when he first entered, it was now a ball of shifting white and black, each not growing or shrinking, but perfectly balanced. Each colour represented some awesome forces, the Illithid could feel it, and both were very angry. It felt a power whiplash so strong that it send the Illithid flying out of the mind of the bhaalspawn and kept pushing until this powerful force reached the mind-flayers head. And it was lights out.  
  
The Yuan-ti dropped his needle. His canvas had stopped moving, stopped his screams and sobs, and the Yuan-ti feared that he might have killed it. The body had withstood a massive amount of pain, of stabbings and slices, that perhaps the torturer had overestimated this body`s strength. But then the human`s back arched, and a noise wrose from its mouth, like rushing wind. And the Illithid went flying back, its head exploding like a fleshy baloon.  
  
All throught the complex, every creature felt great power course around them like a wave, shattering all the warding glyphs and control spells.   
Then came the chaos. Magic gone wild.  
  



	5. Loss and found

  
Chapter 5  
  
Sorry for the delay, was gone on vacation. I`m almost finished the next chapter, be up soon. Any comments you got, please tell me. If I made any mistakes concerning the Illithids or the underdark, plz tell me.   
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Inhibitor was knocked to his feet as the fireball came out of nowhere and hit the Ogre in the back. The other Ogre, a moment ago bent on killing his former Illithid masters, turned and ran. The Ogre did not go far, as a winged demon burst out of a side passage, tearing into the Ogre. All around him, down every corridor, chaos ruled. Slaves, no longer unthinking zombies, ran in pacts, trying to find an exit, and to survive this onslaught of beasts and magic. Yet magic swirled around him, like a lashing whip, out of control. Inhibitor knew the bhaalspawn was to blame, and his comrade was the one responsible for starting this. Inhibitor knew he had to stop this, if harm came to the Brain, the one being able to keep the Mind-flayers togethere, this chaos would tear the Illithid city apart. He could not do this alone. He could not count on his comrades, as they must be making a stand in the Brain chamber. They godchild`s friends was the solution. Perhaps he could bring them to the bhaal child, so that they may stop him in their way. Yes, he thought, stepping past burnt Goblin, it could work. It had to.  
  
" Get back", Minsc yelled ahead of the group, as the ground shook. A huge fire elemental advanced on them, its burning body radiating searing heat. No fleshy creature could come close without being burned alive.  
" We`ll have to go back the way we came", Keldorn said, backing away, sword in front of him.  
" No, that way had been cut off by that rancid gas," Jaheira said, " we`ll have to fight it."  
" I have never seen an elemental this big before", Imoen yelled over the roar of flames.  
The fire Elemental came on suddenly, with great speed for a creature its size. The companions knew this was the end, even Minsc knew it. For once in a long time, a clear thought entered his mind. He gently took Boo out of his pocket and lay him on the floor," remember me," is all he could say. It was time for him to join the hamster in the sky. He took out his twin axes, a crazed grin on his face.  
" Come along and taste my cuisine of metal and death," Minsc roared so loudly that even the elemental paused. " For the good of hamsters everywhere", was his last cry ,leaping onto the elemental. Minsc did not feel pain, not even as his skin peeled away, only glorious battle. He hacked into the elemental with abandon, knowing that if he relented, his friends would be lost. Frostreavers cold edge cut in like a knife in butter. The Elemental roared in pain and brought a huge arm up and grabbed the ranger. He threw the pest on the floor, who technically should have been dead long ago. Yet despair grants strenght, and Minsc pushed his charred body up and swung Frostreaver down onto the creatures leg, such a mighty blow that it severed the leg, making the creature fall on top of Minsc. The rangers last triumphant cry was smothered by the creatures huge mass. The creature lay still, unable to rise.  
  
It happened so quickly that they barely had time to react. Only Boo was heard, squeaking in what could be hamster denial.   
" Oh Minsc", Imoen sobbed, picking up Boo and holding the quivering hamster against her.  
" Anothere falls by my side", Jaheira whispered, kneeling by the burning mass," anothere person I hold near my heart gone."  
Keldorn mourned as well, but battle instincts took over, the veteran of a hundreds death, both of friends and enemys. Many foul creature were drawn to the sound of battle, and they would soon be assaulted again. It was time for him to take charge. " It is how he had wanted to leave this world, in battle for righteousness", Keldorn said, his voice strong and commanding, " We will mourn later. Now we must leave this damned hole."  
Jaheira looked up, " it is Seth who is causing this chaos, I know it. The Illithids must have provoked some kind of reaction in him."  
" We must find him, only we can stop him", Imoen said.  
" But this place is a maze, not to mention all these beasts roaming about."  
" Maybe I can assist you", a voice said in their heads.  
They spun around, and their stood the Illithid that had enslaved them all this time. Jaheira pulled her scimitar out of the sheath, but Keldorn shook his head.  
" You have nerve to seek us out", Keldorn thought," tell me why we should`nt cut you down, creature."  
" I can show you where your human is. The sooner you leave, the better."  
" I find it hard to believe you monsters are capable of mercy."  
" Not mercy,human, survival. Look around you, how long do you think my bretheren can survive in this choas."  
" An alliance?" Keldorn asked increduously.  
" Temporary, I assure you. When you leave, do not come back. We will not be as merciful as before. We have wasted enought time, follw me."  
A shimmering portal opened.  
  
Seth regained consciousness. It was difficult, as his whole body was in pain like none he felt in his life. Yet it was nothing like the pain in his mind. He no longer controlled his body. His arm and his mouth moved quickly, under control of some other being. Spell after spell he conjured, even some he did`nt know. There were portals all around him, several dozen, and he let loose his spells into these portals. He could only think of the destruction he was causing. And he thought of Jaheira.  
" Stop it", he tried to scream, but it only echoed in his mind,  
" Give me control of me, damn you."  
" Shut up, boy," a dark voice said, "this is for your own good, so let us have some fun."  
" For once I agree with your father, young one," a soft voice said," We will level this forsaken place, and you will walk free once more."  
" No!", he screamed out, " I will not play the role of the destroyer. I will not put my friends at risk with this display of power. I am no god. Not Bhaal, not Mystra, not any god who ever walked. Nor do I want to be, I am Sethanial Shajis, born of Maya Shajis, and I command you to stop this at once. This is my body, you must do as I ask."  
His body stopped moving and gently floated down onto the table. " As you wish, mortal," the soft voice said, " I only did as I deemed best for you. However you show wisdom beyond your age, young one, so I will leave and watch from afar once more."  
" Foolish offspring", The dark voice growled," I certainly hope your brother and sisters have more sense and accept who they are. I cannot be pushed away for ever." The voice chuckled," when I am free, boy, it`ll be one big bloodbath."  
The presence retreated deep into him, to lie in wait once more. Seth slipped back into darkness.  
  
The scale was gone, the one who balanced light and dark. He did not need it, he was Seth, his own being, not one influenced by others . He was balance.  
  
" Gods", Keldorn whispered as he stepped throught the portal. The room was a mess. A Yuan-ti lay nearby, a burning poker down its throat. Yet nothing was as worse as Seth, his body covered in cuts and bruises, pins and hooks sticking out everywhere. His head was a mess, the top pulled away and his brain attached to a dozen wires.   
The Illithid kneeled by its comrade. " Pity", it thought, looking at the blasted mess that was once its partners head," someone beat me too it."  
A scimitar pressed against his back.  
" Fix him", Jaheira thought, tears in her eyes. She pointed to Seth`s open cranium.   
  
  
Inhibitor worked quickly, giving the brain a longing glance. Such a delectable dish, he mourned, so filled with turmoil and uncertainty, it is a shame it is going to waste. Fear and hate was high cuisine. He pasted a sticky substance on the rim of the cranium, and put the top back on. The paste would harden until it melded the skull togethere, and all that would be left was the scar around the skull, which would heal quickly.   
  
" His claws are gone, he has fought hard to recover his body ", Imoen said," you found yourself, big brother."  
" His cuts are superficial", Jaheira said, recovering some optimism," I can heal them, with time. Its finally over, is`nt it."  
" Far from it", Keldorn said," Irenicus still has both Seth and Imoens souls."  
" I forgot all about that one", Jaheira said," the Abyss better have a place ready for him."   
" You sound just like Minsc". Imoen said with a melancholy smile. Boo gave a heartfilled squeak.  
" Rest easy, addled one", Keldorn said.  
  



End file.
